


Sticky Situation: Trapped Together

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: While trapped in a cave, Peter Parker and Aqua warm up the old fashion way. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on December 15th, 2019
Relationships: Peter Parker/Aqua(Kingdom Hearts)
Series: A Sticky Situation [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 11





	Sticky Situation: Trapped Together

**Trapped Together(Aqua from Kingdom Hearts)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Archive.**

* * *

  
“We’re trapped.”  
  
Aqua took a deep breath. Trapped in a cave with her companion, but to be fair, there had been worst fates for the blue-haired woman have than being trapped with Peter Parker, or Spider-Man as he was better known as. Aqua ran her hand down the back of her head and let out a sigh.  
  
Peter put a hand on her shoulder as it ease her pain. Aqua shivered underneath his touch and doubted very much it was from the cool damp cave.  
  
“We’ll find a way out, we just...need to explore this from a different angle,” Peter said.  
  
Aqua loved how her friend could be so optimistic. And so handsome. Something stirred deep beneath the blue-haired woman. Some erotic feeling which twitched through her body. Aqua leaned in for a few seconds and looked Peter, thinking about what she wanted to do or rather what she felt like she needed to do.  
  
A raised eyebrow had been Peter’s response to her.  
  
“Aqua?”  
  
Aqua pounced in and pressed her lips onto Peter’s mouth with a very hot and very aggressive kiss. Their tongues matched each other with enhanced and very hot fury. Aqua’s fingers drove down the back of her man’s hand as she pushed her tongue all the way into his mouth and then pulled out.  
  
The first kiss had been a surprise. Peter then grabbed Aqua and pulled her into another kiss, long, hot and wet. Whatever force compelled her to kiss him, it spread through his body. His hands wrapped around the back of his throat as Aqua rubbed against his body.  
  
“I need your cock,” Aqua breathed. “May I?”  
  
Peter nodded, although he had a feeling Aqua was not going to take no for an answer. She slid a hand down his pants and fished out his manhood. The bluette licked her lips when easing down. One hand pumped his cock and another hand worked open the front of Peter’s shirt. Kisses rained down to worship him as Aqua pumped his cock.  
  
“Oh, you must really like me,” Aqua cooed.  
  
“I do, you’re beautiful,” Peter said.  
  
“Mmm, flattery will get you everything,” Aqua said. “Namely, your cum all over my face.”  
  
Aqua dropped down to her knees. The flash of light in the blue haired woman’s eyes only enhanced with each pumping motion, as she eyed him. Her hunger for his cum made it hard for Peter to hold back. Aqua’s right hand cupped and milked his balls while her left stroked his cock.  
  
Right in front of his mouth. Aqua opened up wide. Mouth agap and ready to receive. Her breath and cute little tongue combined along with the work she did on his cock made Peter tighten and release his orgasm all over Aqua’s face.  
  
Oh, somehow cumming all over Aqua’s pretty face and into her mouth aroused Peter even more. She pumped and allowed his cum to release all over the place. Each twist, each squeeze of his balls launched more of his fluids all over her face.  
  
Aqua slurped down the cum Peter launched into her mouth.  
  
“Guess, this batch of webbing is super sticky,” Aqua giggled.  
  
Aqua slowly scooped up the cum off of her face and slurped it out of her hands. Her eyes turned, twisted into lust as she eyed Peter and his growing cock. The web slinger watched Aqua eat his cum and the woman made a production out of it, her nipples hardening against her suit.  
  
Peter shoved her against the cave wall and tore open the front of her suit. Aqua’s breasts and pussy were exposed to the the thin air and namely Peter’s touch. His sticky fingers wrapped around Aqua’s breasts as he groped them and her hips jumped up.  
  
“Oh, grab my tits, they belong to you!” Aqua cooed in his ear.  
  
Peter squeezed Aqua’s nipple and ran a finger down to push into her warm box. He alternated between sucking a breast and squeezing it all while he fingered the woman. Aqua tightened around him and made Peter wonder what his cock would feel like when jammed into her pussy.  
  
The heat only increased through Aqua’s body. A burning desire spread through her loins as Peter spread her legs. He lined his prick up for her and edged it against her warm, hungry opening. Aqua closed her eyes and allowed Peter to slide against her body.  
  
“I want you so bad.”  
  
“Bend me over and take me then!”  
  
Aqua turned to encouraged Peter to do so. The web slinger grabbed two hands full of Aqua ass and lined himself up with her wet pussy. Peter edged inside of her and slammed his hard prick into her juicy center from behind. Aqua squeezed down onto him the second Peter pushed inside of her body. His hands skillfully worked against her and squeezed her breasts as he rocked her from behind.  
  
“OOH YES!” Aqua moaned when he entered her body. “YES!”  
  
Peter plunged his prick into her warm and hungry hole. His thick prick drove all the way into her body with multiple thrust as he rocked and rode against her body. He felt wonderful, encased in such a wet pussy. The sexy sounds Aqua made while Peter stuffed her only encouraged him to delve deeper. Peter plunged as fast into her body as possible and rocked inside of her body.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
Oh, Aqua loved it. She loved the way Peter filled her up. The hands of her friend touched her body and gave Aqua a tingling feeling which pleased her. He leaned in and stroked her nipples to make them as hard as humanly possible while thrusting deep inside of her body. His balls swung back and force at a rapid fire rate as they slapped her on the thighs. Peter edged back and pushed inside of her body.  
  
“Mmm, I love it, don’t you, babe?”  
  
Aqua moaned in affirmation from Peter driving his well-hung prick into her super snug hole. He slapped down onto her rear and rocked her forward into the wall. She tightened around the wall and breathed heavily the faster Peter plunged into her body.  
  
“A bit faster, oh, that’s it!”  
  
Peter pulled out of Aqua, only to turn her around. Aqua’s legs wrapped against Peter’s body and they locked eyes. Peter plunged into Aqua’s body. The blue haired beauty’s eyes rolled into the back of her head from how good Peter pounded her. Her warm center squeezed and teased his manhood the deeper he slid into her body. Each pump, each motion, just drove her further.  
  
“You’re so close,” Peter groaned. “You’re so close.”  
  
She hummed a beautiful song into his ear. Peter bottomed out inside of Aqua’s wet center and plowed her warm body. Her pussy, happily dripping, oozed around his member, the faster Peter plunged into her. He rocked himself up against her with multiple deep thrusts.  
  
So close, yet so far. Aqua raked her nails down Peter’s back and hummed lightly in his ear. He planted his manhood into her as he rocked her.  
  
“And you’re pretty close too,” Aqua said in a daze. “Suck on them….mmm, your mouth feels so good.”  
  
Peter rested his head on Aqua’s supple chest and sucked on her aroused nipples while fucking her. Her walls closed around him with a not so subtle milking motion. The aching sensation in Peter’s balls increased the deeper he pushed into her. He was so close, and Aqua’s teasing hands traced a pattern down his body the faster Peter plunged into her.  
  
“Oh, baby, that’s the stuff, right there,” Aqua practically cooed in his ear. “Grab me and fuck me tender!”  
  
The web slinger picked up the pace, and drove down into her body. Her tight walls clutched him and with an intense craving of seed milked away at him. Peter worked, closer, closer, closer. Those balls tightened and the sense of his orgasm reached a fever pitch.  
  
“Aqua, I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer.”  
  
“Don’t, please don’t!” Aqua yelled. “Let everything go!”  
  
Her vocalized excitement increased the faster Peter rode her. She tightened around him and traced patterns down his body. Aqua closed down onto him. Oh, those walls felt amazing. She hit him in all of the right spots and pleasured Peter.  
  
Peter was this close, and Aqua pumped him. She looked at him, with imploring eyes, wild and hungry with lust. Peter bottomed out and exploded inside of her.  
  
The moment both came to each other, the walls from the caves glowed and the exit opened up. Peter could not even begin to think of the implications. All he knew was he would not stop fucking Aqua until he drained every last drop of his thick seed into her.  
  
With great strength, Peter pulled away from her body.  
  
“There’s the way out,” Peter said.  
  
The moment he turned, Aqua reached around and grabbed his cock before he pulled him back over.  
  
“I’m more concerned about letting you back in,” Aqua purred.  
  
He was as hard as she was wet. Peter and Aqua joined one more time and would continue to indulge into their released passions throughout the night.  
 **End.**


End file.
